Wireless communication has rapidly evolved over the past decades. Even today, when high performance and high bandwidth wireless communication equipment is made available there is demand for even higher performance at a higher data rates, which may be required by more demanding applications.
Video signals may be generated by various video sources, for example, a computer, a game console, a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), a Digital-Versatile-Disc (DVD), a Blu-ray (BR) disk player, or any other suitable video source. In many houses, for example, video signals are received through cable or satellite links at a Set-Top Box (STB) located at a fixed point.
In many cases, it may be desired to place a screen or projector at a location in a distance of at least a few meters from the video source. This trend is becoming more common as flat-screen displays, e.g., plasma or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) televisions are hung on a wall. Connection of such a display or projector to the video source through cables is generally undesired for aesthetic reasons and/or installation convenience. Thus, wireless transmission of the video signals from the video source to the screen is preferred.
WHDI—Wireless Home Digital Interface is a new standard for wireless high-definition video connectivity between a video source (e.g. cable box) and video sink (e.g. display). It provides a high-quality, uncompressed wireless link which can support delivery of equivalent video data rates of up to 3 Gbit/s (including uncompressed 1080p) in a 40 MHz channel within the 5 GHz unlicensed band. Equivalent video data rates of up to 1.5 Gbit/s (including uncompressed 1080i and 720p) can be delivered on a single 20 MHz channel in the 5 GHz unlicensed band, conforming to worldwide 5 GHz spectrum regulations. Range is beyond 100 feet (30 m), through walls, and latency is less than one millisecond.
The WHDI standard is partially based on transmission of uncompressed video, such that each video frame is transmitted as a complete renderable video frame data set. In order to achieve the high data rates required for such transmission, WHDI utilizes analog (non-discrete) transmission symbol encoding and decoding. To date, such analog transmission encoding/decoding has not been suitable for transmission of compressed video such as MPEG and H.264 compliant video streams due to the possibility and outcome (i.e. poor corrupted image quality) of transmission/reception error propagation and accumulation between Base Frames of the video stream.
There is thus a need in the field of wireless communication for improved devices, methods and systems for transmitting video data between a video source transceiver and a video sink transceiver.